


Smile

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so it's your kid that keeps throwing rocks at the library windows?" Anna is a disgruntled library worker, Jo is a single mom, they meet under odd circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anon on my tumblr request something for Jo/Anna in honor of femslash February, so I came up with something that I hope you all enjoy! (also i couldn't think of like anything for the title so yeah haha)

            Anna had to admit that while she loved working at the public library, at times it could get, well, chaotic, as it was right now. This was the second time this week she was calling the cops on kids that were trespassing on the property, since calmly telling them they needed to leave never seemed to work. In fact, it only encouraged their bad behavior more it seemed like, and the kids at one point had even started throwing rocks at their huge, glass windows. So of course, she wanted these kids gone for good, or at least for a few years until they matured and realized their wrongdoings.

            The cops showed up minutes later, asked the routine questions about what happened, and went outside to tell the kids that they had to leave. However, in a surprising turn of events, one of the kid’s mothers actually showed up, and Anna was pleased for two reasons: one, she could finally talk to this woman about her child who had been terrorizing the library with their group of friends recently, and two: she was, to put it lightly, very attractive. She ran her thin, long fingers through the wavy tresses of her blonde hair in obvious distress, and suddenly any anger Anna had bottled up towards this parent seemed to fade away as she realized that this woman had no idea at all what her child had been up to, and thought that they had just been going to the library to study.

            “I’m so sorry for all of this trouble, officer. If I had known what my child had been up to she would’ve been grounded weeks ago, which is what I’m most definitely going to do while explaining to her that yelling at library workers is disrespectful and just downright terrible, and I’m just so sorry,” The woman was telling the officer, trying to apologize the best she could.

            “It’s okay, and it’s just nice for us to know that you now know what your kid has been up to so you can stop it. Have a nice day,” The officer told her nonchalantly, having better things to do.

            “You, too. I think I’m going to go apologize to the library staff now, because they don’t deserve what they’ve been through recently,” She responded, mainly just thinking out loud. She grabbed her child’s hand as she walked with her into the library, an obvious look of disgust spread across the child’s face.

            “Hi there, I’m just stopping by to say that I’m so terribly sorry for what my daughter has been doing, and that if I had known any earlier I promise you I would’ve told her she wasn’t allowed to come here anymore. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” The woman asked Anna, “By the way, the name’s Jo, sorry we’re meeting under such bad circumstances,” She finished, tucking one strand of hair behind her ear.

            “My name’s Anna,” She replied, “And trust me, I’m happy enough just knowing that your daughter won’t be throwing rocks at our windows anymore. However, if you really would like to make it up to me,” Anna paused for a second, nervous for what she was about to say, “I would really like a cup of coffee sometime. I mean, it’s fine going on my own, but it does get a little lonely,” She shrugged, her lips curling into a small smile as she wasn’t immediately rejected.

            “That sounds lovely. I could really use a break sometimes, especially being a single mom and all. I love my daughter, but as I’m sure you know, kids can be stressful sometimes,” Jo replied while getting out her cell phone so she could put Anna’s number in it. After they exchanged numbers, Jo practically ran out of the library, remembering that she still had dinner to make and it was already getting late.

            Two days later, Anna rolled out of bed to a brightly lit screen with a text message from the gorgeous blonde girl she had very recently met, putting her in a happier mood than her usual in the morning.

            **Jo: I’m up for coffee this morning if you are! [9:15 AM]**

**Anna: Sounds great! Let me just get ready real quick and I’ll meet you at the Starbucks right by the library. [9:16 AM]**

Anna nearly broke her own personal record of how fast she got ready that morning. She settled for a nice deep purple blouse and a pair of black slacks, excited to actually be going on what seemed like a possible date. She ran a brush through her hair after throwing on a pair of shimmery black flats, and picked up her purse as she walked out of the door to go meet Jo for some coffee.

            She arrived to Jo already sitting at a table in the back corner of the Starbucks, looking at something on her phone and sipping on a frappucino. The second Jo realized Anna had arrived, she visibly perked up, setting down her phone, sitting up straighter, and reaching out one of her hands to give Anna a friendly handshake. Anna shook Jo’s hand, taking note of the sky blue nail polish she had on and also how soft her hands were. She thought the nail polish looked lovely.

            “Nice to see you!” Jo said, excitement present in her voice.

            “You, too!”

            “So, how are you?” Jo asked, trying to make small talk.

            “Pretty good. A little stressed out lately, but it’s no big deal,” Anna replied while sitting down across the table from Jo.

            “Believe me, I completely understand,” Jo sighed, raising both eyebrows in agreement. She licked her lips before taking another sip of her drink, and Anna couldn’t help but stare. Jo looked directly at Anna while drinking her frappucino, almost like it was a competition; Anna was the first to look away, the color red spread across her cheeks. Jo let out a small laugh and Anna was helpless.

            “Do you maybe want to go for a stroll in the park or something? It’s a nice day outside and it would be a shame to waste it,” Jo suggested while throwing her now empty caramel frappucino in the garbage can.

            “Sure! I’ve got to be at work in an hour though, so we can’t stay for too long,” Anna told her, a small frown on her face as she realized that she still had to work today. She loved working there, but she also already had a fondness for Jo, and wanted to get to know her better. They both drove in their separate cars to the park just down the road, arriving within seconds of each other. Jo stepped out of her car, the light breeze blowing through her hair as she left her black leather jacket in the car. Anna stepped out of her car, thankful she hadn’t worn heels today, and took a few steps closer towards the blonde woman.

            The light scent of flowers drifted through the air as they slowly walked down a trail in the park, the soft green grass tickling the part of Anna’s feet that weren’t covered by her shoes. They were approaching a small creek, and Anna hesitated as she realized her feet were about to possibly get covered in mud. She scanned the ground around her, looking for any signs of mud, but it had been dry enough the past few days that she only saw crumbling dirt that had made its way into the grass. She took a deep breath before walking closer towards the creek, crouching down to stick one of her hands in it. Anna felt the cold water cover her hand, making her even more awake than she already had been, and quickly pulled her hand away from the creek. Jo stepped into the shallow creek, the water just barely below the top of her boots. The creek flowed quickly over tiny pebbles, and Anna was mesmerized at the beauty that came in the simplicity of nature, and mesmerized by the beauty present in the woman standing next to her who had a smile brighter than the sun itself on her face. Everything seemed to be at peace, just the way she liked it. Looking at the woman standing next to her, she knew that this was what love was about, even if she had only known Jo for such a brief amount of time. The urge to kiss her was there, but she knew that it was probably way too early to act on it, and wouldn’t even bring it up unless Jo asked. Which of course, Jo did ask something fairly related to kissing a few seconds later.

            “So, you got a boyfriend?” Jo asked softly, not wanting to seem too pushy.

            “No, actually. I’m not really that into guys,” Anna confessed in a whisper. Jo stepped closer towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist lightly, so lightly that Anna could’ve easily pulled away if she wanted to, but she didn’t want that at all. She leaned into the touch, and could smell that Jo was wearing perfume that smelled like vanilla and roses mixed together. She decided at that moment that it was the best thing she would ever smell in her life.

            “Well, hey, neither am I,” Jo told her. Anna couldn’t tell if she was just confident in her sexuality or if she was being flirtatious, or a mixture of both, but she knew two things for sure: She definitely wanted to get to know her better, and she really wanted to kiss her, a lot. Sadly, Anna remembered that she had to be at work in about fifteen minutes, and they really needed to get going if she wanted to be at work on time.

            “Hey, uh, as great as this has been, I’ve got to be at work really soon,” Anna mumbled, annoyed that the morning couldn’t last forever.

            Jo sighed. “Come over this weekend?” She suggested in a pleading tone of voice. Anna agreed within half a second, a huge grin on her face.

            That weekend was one of the best Anna had ever had. It was full of kissing for what may have been hours on end (it was easy for them to lose track of time when their lips were pressed together and their hands were all over each other), and the smell of blueberry pancakes being cooked when they woke up on Sunday morning. She never wanted to spend another weekend alone at her house again.


End file.
